Beastly
by Blue Tagg
Summary: While investigating a robbery, Judy is captured and experimented on. She has now turned into a vicious creature. Will Nick and the ZPD help her.
1. Investigating and Kidnapped

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg here. This is an old fic that Ii made changes to. Hope you enjoy it. Zootopia is owned by Disney.**

* * *

It was a nice morning in Zootopia and everything was going well for a certain grey bunny. Her name was Judy Hopps and she was the first bunny Police Officer of the ZPD (Zootopia Police Department). She woke up at 5:30 A.M (the time she usually gets up at). From there she had breakfast, brushed her teeth and changed into her uniform. She picked up her phone and made her way out the door.

She made it downstairs and began to make her way to the ZPD Precinct 1. On the way she met up with a fox named Nick Wilde. He was her partner on the force and her best friend.

"Good morning, Carrots," Nick greeted his bunny companion.

"Morning, Nick," Judy greeted back. She then put up a fist. "Ready to make the world a better place?"

Nick returned the fist bump. "As long as I have you by my side."

* * *

At the ZPD, the walked through the front door and walked to the front desk where they saw their friend Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Morning you two," Clawhauser greeted the Fox and Rabbit.

"Morning, Hauser," Nick replied using his nickname for him. Clawhauser then checked around to see if anyone was listening.

"How're things between you two?" Clawhauser whispered to them.

Judy and Nick weren't just partners and best friends, they were also secretly boyfriend/girlfriend. They decided to keep it to themselves and a few of their closest, trusted friends because they were worried about what their co-workers would think of them. Clawhauser was one of the few mammals that knew and supported them.

"Things are going great between us," Judy whispered back to him.

"Anyway, we got to get to roll call," Nick spoke out. "See what the Chief needs us to do today."

"Yeah, we better. See ya later, Clawhauser," Judy said as she and Nick walked over to the briefing room while Clawhauser smiled at them.

* * *

Judy and Nick entered the briefing room and walked up to the chair they shared. They climbed up it and sat down on it and waited for Bogo to arrive. What they didn't know was that some of the other officers were smirking at them. Just then, Chief Bogo came walking in and the officers started banging on the tables.

"Alright, alright. Everybody sit," Bogo ordered everybody, and they did.

"Alright, in case some of you haven't heard, there was a break in last night at the chemical lab in Savannah Central," Bogo informed the other officers and they started to mutter amongst themselves. "That makes three breakings this week. All chemistry labs and we still have no clue who is it."

"Whatever this thief has planned for the chemicals, I doubt it's to make fur gel," Nick remarked to the chief.

"Zip it, Wilde! But you're right, whatever the thief has planned for the chemicals, it cannot be good," Bogo proclaimed as he got out the case files. "Assignment. Officers Mchorn, Pennington, Chemical lab in Sahara Square. Fangmeyer, Wolford, Chemical lab in Tundratown. Hopps, Wilde, Chemical lab here in Savannah Central."

The officers that got called out got the files, including Nick and Judy and they went off to the labs.

After watching Nick and Judy leave, Bogo smiled and thought to himself, "I would say keep things professional, but I know that you two always keep it professional."

* * *

Nick and Judy got into the squad car and drove to the crime lab. They arrived outside of the building and began their investigation.

"I'll talk to any eye witnesses while you look around for any clues," Judy proclaimed to Nick.

"Copy that, Carrots," Nick replied as they each went off to do their job.

Judy talked to some witnesses while Nick investigated the lab with their friend, Marcus Arderson (an aardwolf), from forensics.

After a couple of hours of investigating, Nick and Judy met up with each other outside.

"Anything, Carrots?" Nick asked his partner.

"The security guards said that the thief was wearing all black, but they were able to identify it as a weasel," Judy explained, which got Nick thinking.

"So, maybe Duke Weaselton?" Nick proclaimed.

"No, he's still on lockup for stealing coins," Judy pointed out as she shook her head. "What about the lab? Did you and Marcus find anything?"

"We found nothing to help us find the thief," Nick explained to her. "But the chemicals that were taken can be used to give body cells a boost."

"What could someone want with that?" Judy asked, and Nick replied with a shrug.

After going over the evidence, the two went back to the precinct.

But what they didn't know was that a cloaked figure in a trench coat, fedora and sunglasses was watching them from a table in an outside café with a teacup in his paw.

"Tonight, will be the special night for you, Judy Hopps," The figure said as took a sip from the cup.

* * *

Nick and Judy went over the evidence for the rest of the day, but still no leads. After their shift ended, they walked home together. They reached the corner where they usually meet.

"So, Carrots, I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow," Nick said to Judy. Nick was taking a personal day tomorrow to help his friend Finnick. Finnick got a job at a garage and Nick was helping him clear up the place.

"Will you see me tomorrow?" Judy asked herself before give Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, yes you will."

The two then went their separate ways and walked back home.

"Give my best to Finnick!" Judy called out to Nick.

"Will do Carrots," Nick replied as they continued walking.

* * *

When Judy got home, she changed out of her uniform and into her pink pyjamas. She then had a carrot meal then talked to her parents on her phone. She was now on her bed under her covers, reading a book. Then her ears went up straight, as she heard something from outside. She then put down (while it was still open on the page she was on) and opened her front door and checked the hallway, which was empty.

"Probably nothing," she said to herself and shrugged, unaware that someone was behind her.

"Guess again," The intruder whispered into her ear before grabbing her. He pulled her close and covered her mouth and nose with a rag, until she passed out.

"(Chuckles) Let's get you back to the lab, it's time for your big moment in history," the figure said to an unconscious Judy as he carried her bridal style. The figure then turned and carried her out the door.

 **A.N. Well, that was the first chapter of my redo fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. (Bows to the audience).**


	2. Hopps is missing

**A.N. Well, this is chapter 2. Not much to say. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Nick was taking a personal day to help his friend Finnick. Finnick got a real job at a garage and Nick was helping him clear up the place. Nick was sweeping the floor while Finnick was polishing some wheels that were displayed on the wall.

"Thanks again for your help buddy," Finnick said to his former partner in crime.

"Anything to help my old son," Nick said with a smirk, which made Finnick growl. "Still can't believe you managed to get a proper job."

"Me neither," Finnick replied looking at his reflection in the wheel. "So, how's being on the fuzz, as well as being with that bunny?" Finnick asked as he continued to polish the wheels. He also knew about Nick and Judy's relationship.

"Oh, things are going great," Nick replied with a smile on his face. "It feels good to finally having mammals that don't think I'll rob them blind or think that I'm not honest. Plus, meeting and falling in love with Judy, it was the best thing to happen to me."

"Just try not to mess it up," Finnick said with a smirk, causing Nick to roll his eyes.

They continued to clean out the garage. After fifteen minutes, Nick's phone rang. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Wilde here," Nick answered into the phone.

"Wilde," the caller from the other side said. It was Chief Bogo.

"Hey Chief, what is it?" Nick answered through the phone.

"Have you heard from Hopps? She hasn't come in all morning," Chief Bogo explained to Nick.

"No sir. I haven't seen or heard from her since yesterday," Nick explained to him. "Have you tried calling her?"

"I tried to call her, but no answer," Bogo explained to Nick, which made Nick start to worry.

"Maybe I should go to Hopps' apartment, see if she's there," Nick suggested to him.

"Good idea, Wilde. Contact me as soon as you find something," Bogo ordered him.

"Will do sir," Nick replied to Bogo before hanging up." Sorry, Fin, got to run, I have to go check up on Carrots." Nick began to make his way to Judy's apartment.

"Wait, what about the shop!" Finnick called out to him. "(Sigh) Nick Wilde, you are a changed mammal."

* * *

Nick made his way to Judy's apartment building. He entered the building and went up the stair. He reached Judy's floor and went to her door. When he reached her door, he knocked on it.

"Carrots, you in there?" Nick called out through the door. He continued to knock more. Then he tried to open it and it was unlocked.

"Judy would never leave her door unlocked," Nick said to himself. He looked inside to see it was empty. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. He saw that her sheets were unmade, there was a book on her bed that was left open, her phone was on her bedside table and more importantly, her uniform was still up.

"Judy's uniform still up?" Nick asked himself. It was then he knew. "Something's defiantly wrong."

He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and contacted Bogo.

"Chief Bogo," Bogo answered on the other side of the phone.

"Chief, it's Wilde here," Nick said to him into the phone.

"Wilde, have you found Hopps?" Bogo asked him.

"I'm in her apartment right now, but no Hopps," Nick informed him. "But that's not the only thing, her door was unlocked, her phone is left behind, and her uniform is still hanging up."

"That doesn't sound like Hopps to leave her uniform behind," Bogo inquired.

"Sir, I think this is more serious than we…" Nick was saying until he noticed a rag on the floor, with a weird smell. "Wait,"

"What is it, Wilde?" Bogo asked him.

Nick picked up the rag and gave it a small sniff. Then he became super dizzy.

"Whoa…" Nick moaned, trying to get himself together.

"Wilde, are you okay?" Bogo asked when he heard him moan.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy suddenly when I sniffed this rag I found," Nick informed him.

"Don't sniff it again, Wilde," Bogo ordered him. "Bring it to the forensics department in the precinct, then come to my office."

"Will do sir," Nick understood him before hanging up. He then put the rag in a sandwich bag and made his way to the precinct.

* * *

Nick made his way towards the precinct and gave the rag to Marcus to analyse. After that, he went to Bogo's office. He approached the door, knocked it and went in. He then sat on the other side of Bogo's desk, with Bogo facing him.

"Tell me everything that happened when you got to Hopps' apartment," Bogo said, asking Nick for details.

"Okay, I went up to her apartment door and I knocked, but no answer. So, I tried the door knob and it was opened. But when I looked inside, there was no sign of Judy," Nick solemnly explained to him.

"And her uniform was still hung up on its hanger?" Bogo continued for Wilde.

"That's right sir. And I found that rag on the ground. When I smelled it, I felt a bit dizzy," Nick explained which made Bogo start to worry.

"Well, after hearing that, I think this is more serious than we thought," Bogo stated as he leaned back and rubbed the bridge of his face.

Just then Marcus came in with the results of the rag.

"Sir, I analysed the rag you gave me. And the rag is covered in Chloroform," Marcus explained to them. "It's a drug used to knock people out by pouring it into a rag and covering their mouth and nose with it," This made Nick and Chief Bogo connect the dots.

"So that means one thing, Hopps was kidnapped," Bogo concluded, which made Nick shiver.

"What do we do now?" Nick asked Bogo. But before Bogo could answer, the phone on his desk rang. Bogo answered it.

"Chief Bogo," The chief said as he answered it and the voice on the other side surprised them.

"Chief Bogo!" the voice said on the other side. It was Judy's voice.

"Hopps!" Bogo exclaimed when he heard her. "Where are you!?"

"I'm at warehouse 18 on the Savannah Central docks!" "Judy" informed them. "I was captured by some mammals, but I managed to escape. Please get…" The line went dead as she was talking.

"Hopps? Hopps?!" Bogo tried to reach out to her, but it was clear they got her.

"Chief, what's happening?" Nick asked as he heard "Judy's" voice.

"Hopps is at warehouse 18 at the Savannah Central Docks," Bogo informed them. "And her captures are there."

"Well, we got to help her," Nick pointed out.

"We will. I will organise and lead a SWAT Unit to the docks," Bogo proclaimed. "Wilde, if you want to help, I suggest you suit up."

"Will do sir," Nick said to the Chief as the three left the office. Nick then thought to himself. "Just hang on, Carrots, I'm coming."

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter 2. Next chapter will be Nick and the SWAT Unit heading to rescue her.**


	3. Rescue to transformation

**A.N. Here's the third chapter folks. It may seem a bit dark. Please enjoy.**

Bogo gathered up the officers that will be part of the SWAT Unit to rescue Judy. Those mammals were, Officers Mchorn (a male Rhino), Pennington (a female Elephant), Delgato (a male Lion), Higgins (a male Hippopotamus), Snarlov (a male Polar Bear), Prowlson (a female Tiger), and Wolford (a male wolf).

The chosen officers, Bogo and Nick all got changed into SWAT Gear and they all got into a van and drove to the dock.

* * *

The van arrived at the dock and all nine of them walked to the warehouse while holding up tranquiliser guns.

"Alright Officers, this is the place where Hopps said she was," Bogo said to the others. "Now remember, Hopps is in there and needs our help. Get ready for whatever comes."

The others nodded in agreement and Bogo gave the order to go in.

"We're coming Carrots," Nick thought to himself as he and the others went in.

Mchorn bust down the door and all the units stormed in with their tranquiliser guns, ready to fire. They searched around the warehouse for any signs of Hopps or her kidnappers.

"Anything?" Bogo asked the other SWAT members.

"Nothing sir," Mchorn replied.

"Negative Chief," Prowlson said.

"Nothing," Higgins replied.

The rest found nothing as well, which made then Nick mad.

"The kidnappers must've moved her!" Nick groaned in frustration.

"Easy, Wilde, we'll find her," Bogo encouraged while putting his hoof on Nick's shoulder.

But before Nick could reply, a voice spoke out them to them.

"Yes, Wilde, easy. Because your precious bunny is closer than you might think," the voice called out to them and they were all caught by surprised and readied their tranq guns.

"Who's there!?" Nick demanded while ready to shoot.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Bogo ordered the figure.

Out of the shadows, came a black coyote wearing a black dress shirt, jeans, and a lab coat. He also had some weird device on the side of his head.

"Hello officers, allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Colt Dagson," the coyote introduced himself and bowing from the upstairs ledge.

"Where's Hopps?!" Nick demanded baring his teeth.

"That's rude," Dagson commented. "No "nice to meet you," no "how's your day"? I this how you treat the mammal's kind enough to send you invitations to their homes?"

That last sentence made the other officers confused.

"What are you talking about?!" Nick demanded. "Hopps managed to escape your grasp and contacted us."

"Yeah, I heard her through the phone," Bogo pointed out. Then Dagson got out a square device from his pocket.

"You mean…" Dagson put the square in front of his jaw. What the other officers heard made them gasp. "A voice like this?" The device made him sound like Judy.

"So, it wasn't Hopps?" Bogo said in confusion.

"I'm afraid so," Dagson said with a smirk, putting the square in his pocket. "But don't worry, she's here."

"Where?!" Nick demanded.

"Right here," Dagson said as he pulled a remote out and pressed it.

The floor opened and what it raised up, gave the officers a shock. It revealed a huge creature (big as Mchorn) with grey fur, long ears, big muscles and black eyes. Its wrists were chained to the floor and had a simpler device on the side of its head. It was Judy.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Dagson commented with a sly grin.

"Judy?" Nick said under his breath, astonished of what happened to her.

"What did you do to her!?" Bogo demanded to Dagson.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Dagson chuckled as he began to tell them what he did.

* * *

 **Flashback to that Night**

After Dagson (wearing a black trench coat, sunglasses and fedora) knocked Judy out, he carried her bridal style as he approached a male black weasel and a female racoon.

"Boss, your back," the weasel comment as Dagson approached.

"Why yes, I am, Randy," Dagson replied. The raccoon then approached him.

"So, she's the one?" the raccoon asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes Kira, she's the one," Dagson confirmed. "Get out the table, but don't start preparations yet, I want our guest here to be awake when we begin."

Randy got out a table and Dagson placed Judy down on it and then used metal restraints around her ankles and wrists.

He then took off his trench coat, sunglasses and fedora and put on a white lab coat.

Dagson the got plasters with small tubes and attached them on her arms, put one on her bare stomach, put two on her legs, put one each on the back of her paw, put one on the soles of her feet and finally, one on her forehead. He also put a metal cover over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

Just then, Judy began to wake up. Her voice was muffled because of the metal over her mouth. She noticed her wrists and ankles were strapped down and that she had tubes attached to her body. She was worried when she heard Dagson.

"Ah, your awake, about time," Dagson said as he approached her.

Judy talked but her voice was muffled. Judy glared at him.

"(Chuckles) In case you haven't noticed, your words can't be heard now," Dagson chuckled as he watched Judy try to get out of the restraints. "I'm Professor Colt Dagson, and I've brought you here to be part of something beautiful."

Judy looked worried as she muffled, trying to get out of the restraints.

"(Chuckles) Come now, you should be honoured that you were chosen," Dagson villainy said. Then he turned to Kira. "Kira, are we ready?"

"Not yet Professor, still needs time to prepare," Kira explained while typing on a computer.

"Aw well. We have time till it's ready." Dagson said. He then got out a chair and sat next to Judy. "But for now, let me tell you a story."

 _Not too long ago, there was once a black coyote professor, who worked at the Zootopia Institution of Science. But the prey mammals at the institute looked down on him because they thought he was mad. He tried so hard to disprove them. Then one night, he decided to do an experiment. He enlisted the help of the young sheep intern that worked there, but there was a little accident with the experiment, which left the sheep on hospital for two months. When the heads of the Institute (who were all preys) found out, they fired him, and stripped him of his medical licenses and degrees without a hearing. Because of that, he developed a deep hatred for prey. Until one day, he heard a story about how a bunny and fox stopped a conspiracy to turn predators savage by using a flower called 'Night Howlers'. That gave him an idea. Prey have always been the true monsters, so why not make them the monsters they are. He gained some followers and did some research with the Night Howler. After some research and experimenting, he managed to crack the secret of how to supercharge it. All he needed now, was a test subject, and who better than the bunny who solved the case of the Night Howler._

Judy's eyes widened when Dagson told her the story.

"Now you see my dear, you're going to be the first of the order. This is a time to celebrate," Dagson said with an evil grin.

"Boss, we're ready!" Randy called out to him. Dagson then turned to Judy.

"Excellent. It is time. But first..." Dagson said, then he kisses Judy's forehead. "A kiss for good luck." He then faced Judy. turned to Randy. "Randy, begin." Randy then pulled a lever.

The machine at the back began to produce a blue liquid and delivered it through the tubes. Judy was squirming, trying to get out.

"(Chuckles) Come now, it'll all be over soon," Dagson said to her. "Just relax and let the serum soak into your skin."

The blue serum in the tubes reached to Judy's body and she began to squirm.

Next thing they knew, her muscles started to throb and seemed to get bigger as her pyjamas began to rip. Then the muffling began to turn into more of a growling noise and her eyes began to turn black. The restrains began to break off as did the tubes. Finally, she broke off the restraints and got onto her feet and ripped off the cover of her mouth and gave a large growl.

"IT'S ALIVE, ALIVE!" Dagson proclaimed in excitement, then he turned to his confused followers. "I've always wanted to say that. But still, it worked." The beastly Judy began to walk on all-fours to Dagson, looking ready to attack him.

"Oh right, forgot one last thing," Dagson realised before signalling to Randy.

The weasel ran towards Judy and jumped onto her and put a device on the side of her head. Dagson put a same type of device on the side of his head.

He told Judy to stop, and she did.

"With this transmitter, I can control her as well," Dagson explained.

"Now what sir?" Kira asked her boss.

"Randy put her in chains in warehouse 18," Dagson ordered the weasel. Dagson then got to a phone and pulled out the square device from his pocket. "Guess it is time…" he then put the device in front of his mouth, making his voice sound like Judy's, "to invite some company."

* * *

 **A.N.** **Well, that was the third chapter. Things are getting serious, aren't they? Please leave a comment about what you think.**


	4. Prey attacking

**A.N. Here's the fourth chapter of the story. Continuing from when the Swat team find Judy and Dagson just finished explaining.**

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Dagson just explained how he changed Judy to a monster. All of them were mad, especially Nick.

"How could you?!" Nick roared at him which made Dagson smirk.

"Didn't you pay attention? I exposed her to a supercharged version of the Night Howler Serum and I can control her with this transmitter," Dagson explained while pointing to the device on the side of his head. "It was simple to create the serum with those stolen chemicals."

"It was you who broke into those chemical labs?!" Delgato exclaimed.

"Well, not me per-say. One of my followers," Dagson explained to them.

"Colt Dagson, you're under arrest for kidnapping and illegal experimenting on an officer of the law!" Bogo stated as he aimed is tranquilliser gun at him.

"Sorry Chief, I'm afraid I can't do that," Dagson rejected Bogo's statement, which made Nick angrier.

"Oh yes you are," Nick menacingly said. "We're taking you in and you're going to tell us how to change Judy back!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Officer Wilde," Dagson denied.

"We'll see!" Nick called out before shooting his tranquilliser darts at Dagson. But instead of hitting Dagson, the darts literally went through Dagson.

"What the?" Nick said in confusion as the others were in confused as well.

"Oh right, one thing I forgot to tell you. I'm not actually here, this is just a hologram of myself to communicate to you guys," Dagson explained with a sly look on his face.

"This isn't over, we will find you and..." Prowlson venomously threatened until Dagson interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got other meek prey to transform," Dagson stated which made the Officer's Unit's eyes widen. "But before I go, here's a little something to keep you busy." Dagson pressed the device on his head which made beastly Judy's light up. "Judy my dear, take care of your former friends," Dagson ordered monster Judy to do as it did. "I'll let you guys catch up, ta, ta." The hologram then disappeared.

The chains that held Judy down were released. Now, a loose Beastly Judy comes charging at the SWAT Team.

"Judy, no!" Nick called out to her to try to get her to listen, but on luck.

She charged into Prowlson and Wolford and knocked them over to the side. Mchorn and Pennington then grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her.

"Calm down Hopps," Mchorn pleaded.

"Yeah, it's us Judy, your co-workers," Pennington also pleaded. But Beastly Judy ended up knocking them away.

Nick then approached her with his paws up.

"Hey Carrots. It's me Nick, your partner, your best friend?" Nick tried to get through to her, but he just got a large snarl.

"Wilde, tranq her!" Bogo called out to him and Nick pulled out his tranquilliser gun, but he was a bit hesitated to pull it. But after some deep breaths he calmed down.

"Judy, if you can hear me in there, I'm so sorry," Nick solemnly said before turning his head away, closing his eyes and shoot the tranq darts.

They hit her skin, but nothing happens.

"What the," Nick said realizing that the tranqs didn't work. Beastly Judy then pulls the darts of her and continue to attack the other officers.

"How come they're not slowing her down?" Bogo asked while confused until Higgins spoke up.

"Her skin is probably too think, we would need our bigger tranquillisers," Higgins concluded before Judy knocked him out.

Bogo then charged at Judy and they locked arms.

"Come on Hopps, work with me here," Bogo ordered before Judy threw him against the wall.

"Chief!" Delgato called out in worry as he approached Bogo and helped him stand.

Then monster Judy grabbed Nick by the throat and held him against the wall and held her claws up ready to slash him.

"Judy, please," Nick begged as Beastly Judy began to hesitantly try to move her paw. Beastly Judy shook her head and was about to claw Nick.

But before she could, the transmitter on her head started beeping and Judy lowered her paw. After briefly standing their she dropped Nick and burst through the wall and ran off.

All the other officers were recuperating after that intense duel.

"Is everybody okay?" Chief Bogo called out in concern and the others confirmed they were okay, while Nick simply stared at the wall she broke through.

"What now sir?" Higgins asked the Chief.

"(Sigh) For once, I don't know," Bogo admitted which made the other officers gasp.

Nick then narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the hole.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Nick spoke out to everyone in a serious and angry tone. He then walked over to them like a boss. "We are not letting that Coyote get away with what he did to Hopps! We're going to find Hopps, get that transmitter off her, use it to locate Dagson, arrest him and get him to undo what he did to Judy!"

Everyone was stunned with the way he was acting.

"Wilde, are you sure you're up to this," Bogo asked in concern.

"A mad man turned my partner and best friend into monster that is no doubt terrorising the city right now," Nick answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know that you and Hopps are in a relationship," Bogo admitted which made Nick flinch.

"How did you...?" Nick asked before Bogo answered.

"When you first joined the force, the other officers have been debating on whether you and Hopps would be a couple or not," Bogo told Nick.

Nick then turned his head to the other officers, who nodded on confirmation.

"The debate went on for 3 months," Bogo chuckled. "But I figured it out straight away."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Because even though you two were in a relationship, you still kept things professional. Plus, it's not my secret to tell." Chief Bogo then put his hoof on Wilde's shoulder. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Rescue Judy, turn her back to her normal self, put the cuffs on Dagson," Nick said with a fire in his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear Wilde," Bogo said, sound satisfied.

"So, what now," Wolford asked Chief Bogo. But Chief Bogo stared at Nick and suggested that he give the orders. Nick was surprised, but he knew what to do.

"Higgins, Snarlov, head back to the precinct and get the bigger tranquilliser guns and some back up," Nick commanded them. "Wolford, contact forensics and have them come here and analyse the place, something that might cure Hopps or something that will give us Dagson's real location. The rest of us will follow the trail of destruction that Hopps left and try to hold her off until back up arrives."

The other officers agreed, and they went off to do their tasks. Before leaving, Nick took one last look at the hole Judy created.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm gonna give you help, and that's a promise," Nick solemnly swore to himself and the absent Judy.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that's the fourth chapter done. And man, what a chapter. Looks like Nick's going to be the one calling the shots for this mission. Please comment and review.**


	5. Monsters on the rampage

**A.N. Hello readers, this is Blue Tagg here with another chapter. In this chapter, Nick will show skills as a leader and there will be a surprise the ZPD at the near end.**

* * *

After recovering from the warehouse attack, Nick, Bogo and a few of the Officers got into the vans and drove into town where monster Judy was terrorising the place. Mammals were running away from the danger as Judy was smashing cars and throwing them around.

Nick and the ZPD arrived along with some back up. After seeing the damage, Nick knew it wasn't safe for civilians.

"You guys," Nick pointed to four officers. "Form a perimeter seven blocks out, we don't want any civilians getting hurt."

"On it Wilde," the officers responded and went to create the perimeter.

"Alright everyone, Dagson's is no doubt controlling giving orders to Hopps through the transmitter on her head. Use frontal attack if necessary to get the device off her head," Nick instructed everyone. "And if we get it, maybe we could get the tech guys to use it to locate Dagson. But remember, that is not Hopps, not until we get her a cure."

The other officers nodded in agreement. Nick had this fire in his eye, he knew that was Judy, but it was not his Judy.

"And remember, don't hold back but not too much, we don't want to seriously hurt her," Nick also advised the other officers, which they agreed.

Beastly Judy was currently smashing cars and windows and just mindlessly wreaking havoc.

"Hopps!" Bogo called out to her. "It doesn't have to be like this, you just need to calm down and..." Bogo was interrupted when Judy knocked him to the side.

The other officers began to engage her and they all tried to get to the transmitter, but no luck.

Higgins and Snarlov returned with the elephant tranquilliser guns that have more knock out serum in them then the previous ones. Nick grabbed a dart gun and aimed it at Judy.

"I'm sorry again Carrots, but I promise you'll be okay," Nick said before firing the tranq darts at Judy, but when they hit her, they still did nothing.

"What the? Again? But these are the bigger darts, they should be able to penetrate..." Nick said in confusion before Judy knocked him over.

Some of the other officers kept going at her, trying to get the transmitter while Nick and Bogo talked.

"I don't understand. We used the bigger ones this time," Nick inquired all confused. Officer Higgin then spoke up.

"Maybe the serum that turned her also neutralise the effect of the darts," Higgins concluded while still trying to hold his ground.

"So, now what?" Nick said with confusion.

The officers continued to attack Judy and she continued to knock them out. It wasn't until she threw Delgato at an outside cafe table and the products on it flew back onto her and started to make her cry out in pain.

The other officers saw this and were confused. While she was crying, Judy's muscles began to swell, and her eyes were flickering between normal and black.

"What's happening?" Mchorn asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but this our chance," Nick pointed out. "On my command!"

The officers were ready to jump onto Hopps and get the transmitter off her, until Pennington turned around and saw something.

"Uh, guys. I think our problem just got quadrupled," Pennington warned the other officers.

They then turned around and saw three more monster preys, a Beastly Squirrel, mouse and sheep. They were also each had a transmitter like Judy's on the side of their heads.

"Looks like Dagson has been busy while we've been dealing with Hopps," Snarlov inquired which ended with officer giving him stares.

"This is serious, we need to find Dagson before he turns more innocent prey into monsters," Nick pointed out before the monster prey began to run towards them.

"Well, first we need to deal with these guys," Prowlson points out while she and the other officers brace themselves as the monsters attacked.

They fought the monsters while trying not to seriously hurt them. It was more difficult because the Beastly prey were very strong.

"What are we going to do?" Mchorn cried out as he tried to hold his own against the monster squirrel.

Just then the transmitters on their heads began to beep and they all went running into the same direction.

"Dagson must've send them somewhere else, maybe called them back to him," Nick observed the direction the monsters ran.

"And we have no way of finding them," Bogo pointed out until Higgins spoke out.

"Actually, when I was hanging onto Hopps, I placed a tracker on her," Higgins spoke up surprising the others.

"And you didn't feel like telling us why?" Nick asked while glaring at Higgins.

"Well, we were busy dealing with Hopps and the other beastly preys, so I didn't get the chance," Higgins answered.

"Well aside from you not telling us, way we have a way of finding, and maybe Dagson," Nick concluded. "Alright listen up, we're going to follow them until they take us to Dagson."

The other officers agreed, and they got into the cars and followed the tracking device on Judy.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, Dagson's been busy. The next chapter will be the final battle between the ZPD and Dagson and his followers. Please leave a comment and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Finishing off the monsters

**A.N. Well, this is the sixth chapter. This is the final battle. Between Nick and the ZPD, against Dagson, his two sidekicks and his four monsters. What will happen?**

* * *

Meanwhile at Dagson's real hideout on the docks, Dagson, Randy and Kira were checking on the stats of the beastly preys on the computer.

"It was a good idea to call them back here, they deserve a rest," Randy commented to his boss.

"Yeah, they had to rest sometime. Plus, I want them to witness the birth of the newest member to the family," Dagson measly commented as he turned around.

Behind him was another table like the one he put Judy on, but there was a 7-year-old Zebra girl in a pink dress strapped down to it. She had tubes attached to her body and a metal mouth mask. Next to her were two older Zebras (no doubt her parents) who were tied up in chairs and had metal mouth masks as well. Dagson approached the tied-up girl on the table, who was crying.

"Don't cry sweetheart, it'll just be a little transformation and it will all be over," Dagson explained to the little Zebra girl while stroking her head. He then went to the foot of the table and put two tubes on the bottom of her feet. "And if you be a brave little girl, maybe I'll give you a lollipop after." Dagson then turned his attention to the parents, who were also terrified.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay," Dagson said to them. He then looked at the Zebra mum. "And when I'm done, I think you should be next." That made the mum even more scared.

Just then, the beastly prey arrived and Dagson ordered them to stay put, which they did.

"Good beastly preys. Now prepare to witness the birth of your new beastly baby sister," Dagson announced which made the Zebra family more terrified. "(Chuckle) Randy, proceed."

Randy nodded. "One beastly Zebra coming…" Randy was announcing when he got hit by a tranquiliser dart and was knocked out.

Dagson and Kira turned around to see Nick and the ZPD.

"Colt Dagson, you're under arrest for illegal experiment, kidnapping and illegally experiment on an officer and innocent civilians!" Nick proclaimed as he and the other officers got close. "Now, let those Zebras go!"

"I'm not letting my plan get ruined," Dagson stated as he glared at the ZPD. He then touched the transmitter on his head. "Attack them!"

The monsters engaged the ZPD. While fighting them, Nick noticed Dagson was going for the switch. So, Nick ran towards Dagson and shoved him away from the lever.

Nick then turned to the Zebra girl on the table. He ran over to her and unstrapped her and gently removed the tube.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe now," Nick calmed her down. He then removed the metal gag and the Zebra girl hugged her.

"Thank you," the zebra girl said in tears as she was now freed. Nick then untied the parents, who were grateful. Nick then turned to Officer Wolford.

"Wolford, get the Zebras out of here!" Nick commanded him. Wolford took the girl in his arms and carried her out while the parents followed him.

Nick then noticed Dagson getting up and he walked towards him.

"You ruined a beautiful creation," Dagson angrily told Nick before punching him, which Nick dodged.

"You really have bad taste in beauty," Nick stated before side kicking Dagson in the gut. Nick also knew some martial arts. Dagson took off his lab coat and rolled up his sleeves. Nick and Dagson then engaged in paw-to-paw combat.

While everyone was fighting Kira observed everything and decided it was too much.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Kira said trying to escape, only to be darted by Prowlson.

"Don't bother trying sister," Prowlson stated as she cuffed Kira.

Nick and Dagson were still fighting each other, until Nick delivered a roundhouse kick and it knocked the transmitter off him and broke when it hit the ground. Dagson saw it and was furious.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Dagson roared at him. Before striking at Nick, but Nick knocked Dagson unconscious. But not before Dagson broke Nick's wrist.

"I just knocked you out and now I'm putting the cuffs on you," Nick answered as he cuffed Dagson to a pipe. Nick was still in pain in the wrist.

Nick then turned around to see the beastly prey acting strange. Their transmitters somehow came off, but now they began to act more vicious. They ran outside onto the docks and were trashing the place.

"Now they're more destructive than ever," Bogo inquired which made the officers worry.

Nick was worried, until he looked at the sea just across from him. It made him think about when that table hit Judy and she began to cry out in pain. He remembered the stuff on the table, which were napkins, cutlery, vinegar and, that's when it hit him, salt.

"That's it," Nick said to himself in realisation, which got the other officers attention.

"What's it, Wilde?" Bogo asked in confusion.

Nick ran to the edge of the dock and tried to get Judy's attention.

"Hey, Carrots, Sweetheart!" Nick called to her, which got beastly Judy's attention. "I guess in your condition, it's safe to call you a dumb bunny!" Beastly Judy started to growl at Nick and move around.

"That's it, that's it, come charge at me," Nick thought to himself. Nick then started to call stuff out to her. "Bet you now down need wet cement to sink into the ground, because of your new weight." That comment made beastly Judy growl even more. The other officers were confused about what he was doing.

"Wilde, what are you doing!" Bogo called out to him in confusion. "She's going to target you now!"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on!" Nick explained to Bogo. Though he was confused about it, Bogo trusted Nick.

"Oh, and Carrots, one more thing. Even though you're a beastly creature. You…are…still… **CUUUUTTTTE** ," Nick slowly said which made Judy charge at him.

"Yes," Nick thought to himself as Judy charged at him. Right when she was about strike him, Nick jumped into the sea, which caused beastly Judy to fall into the water as well.

When Nick emerged, he saw that beastly Judy flailing about and roaring like crazy. He and the officers on the ledge and saw her flailing. She then went underneath and when she did, Nick dove after her.

Bogo and the other officers gathered around to where Nick and Judy went in.

"What's Wilde doing?" Snarlov asked in concern.

"Probably something crazy," Prowlson commented.

They continued to watch the water, still no sign of them.

"I'm going in," Higgins proclaimed as he prepared to dive in. Being a hippo, Higgins was an excellent swimmer.

"Wait!" Bogo halted him.

He and the others saw bubbles come up to the surface. It was then when Nick emerged from the water, with a cured and unconscious Judy.

The other officers were surprised that Judy was back to normal. They helped them out of the water and Nick checked to see is she was okay.

She's okay, just unconscious," Nick confirmed. "Listen, the cure to turn the prey back is salt water.

After Nick told them how he knew, the other officers knew what to do to cure the beastly prey.

"I got this, guys," Pennington informed them. She used her trunk to suck some of the water from the sea. Pennington locked onto the three of them together and fired the sea water. The beastly prey got dowsed and started screaming in pain.

The prey then began to shrink and turn back into their normal selves. The crisis was averted.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that's the end of the beastly crisis. But I'm not done yet. Please comment and review.**


	7. Healing and Promotion

**A.N. Hey yall, this is the seventh chapter. Dagson has been taken down and the prey have been turned back to normal. What happens now? Read and see.**

* * *

After curing the prey mammals with salt water, Chief Bogo called in the paramedics to check on the now cured, unconscious prey. While the paramedics attended to them, Dagson and his two minions were being pulled away by Officers Mchorn, Prowlson and Snarlov.

"This isn't over, you hear me? I will be back, and prey will be the true monsters they…" Dagson declared before being interrupted by Mchorn.

"Yeah, save it all for the judge "Professor"," Mchorn stated as he put Dagson in the back of the cruiser. When cruiser containing the Dagson and his minions left, Bogo went over to check on Nick and Judy in the back of one of the ambulance. Judy was still unconscious on a stretcher and Nick was looking over her with bandages wrapped around his wrist.

"How's she doing?" Bogo asked for Judy's concern.

"She's fine now. But they're taking her to hospital," Nick confirmed while not taking his eye off Judy.

"What about you, Wilde?" Bogo asked Nick about his wrist.

"My wrist should be fine. But they'll give it a proper check in hospital," Nick replied to him.

"You did good out there, Wilde," Bogo commented.

"Thanks, Chief," Nick replied. Just then, the antelope paramedic came up to them.

"We're taking you to the hospital now," he explained to them.

"Alright, just contact me as soon as you're done," Bogo instructed Nick.

"Will do, Chief," Nick replied. The paramedic got in and closed the door. Bogo watched the ambulance leave.

* * *

At the hospital, Nick was sitting in the waiting room with a sling on his paw. He also was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, which were brought to him by Finnick. Nick waited for half-an-hour, then a tiger doctor came in.

"Well, how is she?" Nick asked the doctor with concern.

"Miss Hopps took on some water, and she might have a concussion," the tiger said to him. "But other than that, she'll make a physical recovery."

"What about the supercharged Night Howler? Will it still affect her?" Nick asked, worrying if it's still inside her.

"Well, the salt water managed to dissolve what was left in her system, making it harmless," he confirmed. "She won't ever become, "beastly" again."

"Thank goodness," Nick said feeling relieved. "Can I see her?"

"She's currently resting, so be quick," the doctor advised him. "With everything that happened, she'll be out for a while."

"Thank you, sir," Nick thanked the tiger doctor.

Nick went into the ward Judy was in. Judy was currently sleeping in her bed, with a hospital gown and an IV bag attached to her paw. Nick walked up to her and began talking to her.

"Hey, Carrots, glad to see you back to normal," Nick began talking to her. "You really went all out as the beast. I just hope you won't be too traumatized with what happened, and you'll be the same as you were once before."

Judy still laid there unconscious while Nick talked to her.

"Anyway, I must go now, you need your rest." Nick told her. He then kissed her on the forehead. "Just get some rest."

Nick then walked out of the ward and into the waiting room. He then got out his phone and called Bogo.

"Chief Bogo," Bogo answered.

"Chief, Wilde here," Nick said into the phone.

"Wilde, how're you and Hopps doing?" Bogo asked him.

"I've got a sling around my paw, but I'm clear to leave now," Nick stated. "And Hopps is currently resting. The doctor says the serum is no longer in her system, so she won't be beastly again."

"That's good to hear Wilde," Bogo said relived. "Now, I want you to come down to the station and wait in the briefing room."

"Okay, Chief, I'll be right there." Nick replied. He then hanged up his phone and left the hospital.

* * *

After Finnick gave him a ride, Nick went through the precinct door and approached Clawhauser.

"Nick, Chief Bogo told me what happened. Is Judy okay?" Clawhauser kept asking with concern, until Nick gave him a reassuring smile.

"Carrots will be fine. She just needs some rest now," Nick reassured him.

"Well, that's good to know," Clawhauser sighed in relief.

"Anyway, Chief told me to come here and meet him in the briefing room," Nick explained.

"Oh yeah. Some of the other officers that helped are waiting in there as well," Clawhauser told Nick.

"Thanks, Hauser," Nick thanked him as he walked to the briefing room.

* * *

Nick went to the briefing room, where the other officers were talking. They saw Nick enter and he took his seat. Mchorn was the first to talk to him.

"Hey, Wilde, you did good out there," Mchorn complimented.

"Thanks, just trying to make sure Hopps didn't hurt herself, or anyone else," Nick replied.

"How's Judy doing," Pennington asked.

"She's fine now, just resting," Nick reassured them.

"That serum must've messed her up though," Snarlov pointed out. "What if there's permanent damage."

"I wouldn't be too worried. This is Hopps after all, no doubt she'll pull through," Nick stated to them and the officers muttered in agreement.

Just then, Chief Bogo arrived, and everyone stopped talking as Bogo went up to his podium.

"I just want to say a few things," Bogo started. "Firstly, Dagson and his two henchmen have been apprehended and will be prosecuted." That made the officers cheer until Bogo quieted them down.

"Secondly, all the prey mammals that have been turned into beasts, including officer Hopps, have been fully healed and are currently resting. The zebra family are also okay as well," That gave a smile on everyone's faces, especially Nick's.

"Which brings me to my final thing to say. I want to say well done to everybody who helped with stopping the crisis. But there's one officer who really stepped up, one who was no doubt the hero of this crisis. Well done officer Wilde." Everybody applaud at Nick, who felt it was unnecessary.

"Sir, I was just doing what I had to do help get the real Hopps back," Nick inquired which surprised Bogo.

"Wilde, you showed great determination, really stepped up as a leader and figured out how to cure the prey. It was because of you that we managed to defeat Dagson," Bogo pointed out, and the other officers agreed. "With everything you did today, it shouldn't go unrewarded."

"What are you saying sir?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Officer Wilde, how do you feel about being promoted to Sergeant?" Bogo announced, which made the officers happy for Nick.

"Would that mean that Hopps will no longer be my partner?" Nick asked in concern.

"You and Hopps will still be partners. It just means you'll out rank her. Just make sure the two of you keep things professional when on-duty," Bogo said to Nick.

Nick then got off his chair and walked to the podium.

"In that case, I accept the promotion," Nick declared with a genuine smile on his face as he reached his paw out to Bogo.

Bogo then got down from his podium and bent down to shake Nick's paw, which made the other officers cheer for joy.

"But you won't start yet. For now, you're on medical leave to let your wrist heal," Bogo advised.

"The doctor said it should only be a week till it's fully healed," Nick informed Bogo. "Till then, I'll use this time to keep an eye on Hopps while she's still recovering."

"That sounds like a good idea, Wilde," Bogo agreed with him. "For now, you are dismissed."

Nick nodded and left the room with the other officers cheering him on for becoming sergeant.

* * *

 **A.N. Well folks, Officer Wilde is now Sergeant Wilde. Next chapter will be the final one, and we will see Judy waking up. Please comment and review.**


	8. Recovering and explanation

**A.N. Well, here's the final chapter. Here well see Judy waking up and reacting to everything that happened. How will she take it?**

* * *

A day later, Nick was in Judy's ward at the hospital. She was still sleeping. Nick was just sitting there, gazing at her unconscious body.

"So, I've been promoted to Sergeant. Pretty impressive huh?" Nick said to the sleeping bunny. Nick then sighed. "You're probably going to have a hard time with things after what happened."

Just then, Chief Bogo came into the ward.

"Chief Bogo, wasn't expecting you here," Nick said when he saw Bogo come in.

"Just wanted to see how she's doing," Bogo answered.

"She's doing well so far," Nick answered. "Still resting."

"With everything that happened to her, it'll probably be a while till she can come back," Bogo painfully admits.

"I'm sure with some therapy, she'll mentally recover," Nick suggests.

"Yeah, that probably will help," Bogo agrees while nodding.

The two continued to talk, until Judy began groaning. Next thing they knew, Judy was waking up.

"Nick? Chief Bogo?" Judy groaned, noticing her surroundings.

"Carrots, glad to have you back," Nick said as he grabbed Judy's paw.

"Yeah, glad to have you back Hopps. But with everything that happened to you, you must be traumatized," Bogo told Judy after he got to the side of her bed.

"With everything that happened," Judy muttered. "Wait, what happened?"

"Wait, what's the last thing you remember?" Nick asked Judy.

"Last thing I remember?" Judy mumbled, starting to get it together. "Last thing I remember, was sitting in my apartment, getting ready to go to bed. And, next thing I knew, I'm waking up here."

"You, actually don't remember a thing when you were bea…" Nick was saying when he halted himself, realising if it was a good idea tell Judy about her being beastly.

"When I was what?" Judy asked, noticing the face of concern on Nick's and Bogo's faces. She then notices the sling around Nick's paw. "What happened to your paw, Nick?"

"Chief Bogo, a word outside?" Nick asked Bogo, feeling they need to discuss things first.

"Sur thing, Wilde," Bogo replied as he walked out into the hallway.

"Be right back," Nick said as he went outside.

* * *

In the hallway, Nick and Bogo were discussing what to tell her.

"We're gonna have tell her everything," Nick pointed out.

"I agree, but we should do it gently," Bogo advised.

"Let's start talking about it small," Nick suggested, which Bogo agreed to. The two went back into the ward.

* * *

Once they were inside, the both got to different sides of the bed.

"Listen, Hopps, somethings happened," Bogo started out.

"There was a Coyote named Dagson, and…he…did some…things, to you," Nick slowly said to her.

"What?" Judy asked with concern.

"He made you…beastly," Nick admitted to her.

"Beastly?" Judy asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Look here, Hopps," Bogo said as he got out his phone.

Bogo showed her footage of her as the beastly form.

"Wait, that's me?" Judy asked in shock when seeing herself in beastly form.

"Yes, Hopps. That's you," Bogo replied.

"Dagson kidnapped you from your apartment," Nick started explaining the details. "He kidnapped you and took you to his lab. Then he exposed you to a Supercharged Night Howler serum he concocted."

"Supercharged Night Howler serum?" Judy asked Nick.

"Yeah. He planned to use it on prey mammals. He used it on you, then he used it on three other mammals," Nick explained, which made Judy shocked.

"He then put these devices on the sides of your heads, which allowed you to do whatever he wanted," Bogo continued to explain.

"He made you and the other prey…go on a rampage," Nick admitted.

"So, we managed to cause destruction everywhere?" Judy asked with concern.

"Yes. But there were no casualties and we managed to cure you and the others," Bogo stated, which Judy was glad to hear.

"And Dagson and his minions have been apprehended," Nick concluded. Judy took a while to process it all.

"Whoa," Judy muttered in shock. "All that happened?"

"Yes, Hopps," Bogo confirmed.

"All that happened, and I don't even remember," Judy said looking guilty. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Don't apologise, Hopps, you weren't yourself," Bogo reassured her. "If anything, you were a victim in the mess. The real bad guy was Dagson, who is now behind bars, thanks to Officer Wilde."

"But not before he injured my wrist," Nick said while pointing at his sling.

"So, you managed to take down Dagson?" Judy asked Nick.

"You should have seen Wilde out there. He managed to take charge of the situation, despite it being personal for him," Bogo stated, while giving her a smirk at the last sentence. That made Judy realise.

"Wait, you know?" Judy asked in shock and embarrassment.

"That you and Wilde had a thing?" Bogo finished for her. "Yes. For a few months. Most of the other officers figured it out."

"Oh my," Judy shrunk in embarrassment. "Look, Chief, I know…"

I'm going to have to stop you right there Hopps," Bogo interrupted her. "I've had a feeling you might end up together before you knew yourselves. Plus, even though you two had a thing, you and Wilde still kept things professional."

"Meaning?" Judy asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Meaning, if you keep things professional while on duty, I'm okay with Wilde's and your relationship," Bogo informed her, which brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you, Chief," Judy thanked him.

"Anyway, Wilde was really impressive in the situation, so impressive that it shouldn't have gone unrewarded," Bogo said, which confused Judy.

"What do you mean, sir?" Judy asked as she turned to Nick.

"Let me tell her, sir," Nick said to Bogo. He then turned to Judy. "Chief Bogo here was so impressed, he promoted me to Sargent."

"Really?" Judy asked in amazement. Chief Bogo nodded in agreement. "Oh, Nick," Judy hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah. And the best part, we still get to be partners," Nick inquired with a smile.

"I'm still proud of you," Judy said, holding his paw.

"Thanks Carrots," Nick thanked her.

Judy then gave out a yawn and Nick and Bogo took it as a sign that it was time to leave.

"I think it's best we let Hopps rest for a bit," Bogo figuring they talked ling enough.

"Agreed," Nick said with a nod.

"Hopps, take it easy and take the week off," Bogo ordered her. "And that's an order."

"Okay, Chief," Judy responded.

Bogo and Nick take their leave, but Judy asks Nick to stay for a while longer. They waited till Bogo was gone and Nick came close to her head.

"Congratulations, Sargent Wilde," Judy complimented Nick with a smile.

"Thanks, Carrots," Nick replied to her.

"They then went into a lovely kiss.

* * *

A week later, Judy and Nick went into the Precinct. Judy was cleared and released a day after and Nick's wrist was fully healed, and he got the sling off. They both walked straight to the briefing room and they had many welcome backs from the other officers. They were told that Judy didn't remember anything of being beastly, or being in the lab.

"And you don't remember a single thing?" Mchorn asked Judy.

"I don't remember it personally, but Nick and Bogo told me everything and, well, maybe it's best that I don't remember," Judy clarified to Mchorn.

"Maybe that's best. Don't want those kind of haunting memories," Pennington pointed out.

Just then, Chief Bogo arrived, and he took his place on the podium.

"Alright. Firstly, I want to say welcome back to Officer Hopps after being away because of her, condition," Bogo started off. "Secondly, I want to say congratulations to our new Sergeant, Sergeant Nicholas Wilde." Everybody applaud Nick for his promotion. "Aright, assignments."

Bogo gave Nick and Judy the assignment of catching teenagers that have been vandalising playgrounds in the Rainforest District.

Nick and Judy got into their cruiser, and drove off to catch the criminals.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that's it then. This story is over. Nick is now Sergeant, Judy is okay, and, well, everything is back to normal. So, that's it really. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please comment and review. I'm open to criticism. Blue Tagg, out.**


End file.
